Pilgrimage of Ashes Quest/Spoiler
Spoiler *Start this quest by talking to any city guide. *Travel to all 5 Blesser NPCs, the keyword is mission. You must visit blessers in correct order: Norf ---> Humphrey ---> Edala ---> Kawill ---> Pydar ---> Eremo to retrieve Blessings for the quest. *Travel to any city guide, say mission and get your 2k reward. Dialogs transcription Guide of any city: Player: Hi Guide: Welcome to name, Player! This city can be a bit confusing at first. Would you like some information and a map guide? Player: Mission Guide: Looking at you, young wanderer, makes me want to help you protect yourself in case you encounter a tragic fate. Death strikes quickly sometimes. However, I don't know yet if I am able to... do you want me to try? Player: Yes Guide: You look promising enough. If you'd be willing to, I can send you on the guided Pilgrimage of Ashes. What do you say? Player: Yes Guide: That's a wise choice. Doing this mission will lead you to five sacred places, where you can buy all blessings for 1000 gold coins each. So much cheaper than what you will have to pay later on. ... Guide: However note that you need a Premium account to reach the last sacred place - as a free account you can only get four of the five blessings, still cheaper than usual though. So, just to make sure, are you still interested? Player: Yes Guide: The first sacred place you have to travel to is the Whiteflower Temple located to the far south of Thais. Talk to the monk Norf about your mission. ... Guide: I placed a mark on your map, however depending on where you are standing right now you might only see it once you get closer to the temple. Wander to the south of Thais for now, following the white flowers. ... Guide: Also, make sure you don't become too strong during your pilgrimage, else you might not be able to complete the mission. Safe travels! Visiting Norf: Player: Hi Norf: Welcome, Pilgrim. Player: Mission Norf: So you were sent on the pilgrimage of ashes... I see. Here in the whiteflower temple you may receive the blessing of spiritual shielding. But I still must ask of you to sacrifice 1000 gold. Are you still interested? Player: Yes Norf: So receive the shielding of your spirit, pilgrim. This is the first of five available blessings. Let me tell you where you will find the second sacred place: ... North of Carlin lies a great stone circle. To the right of that, the druid Humphrey will provide you with the embrace of Tibia. I also mark the spot on your map. Good luck on your pilgrimage. Visiting Humphrey: Player: Hi Humphrey: Welcome, child of nature. Player: Mission Humphrey: Child of nature on a blessed pilgrimage, would you like to receive the embrace of Tibia for 1000 gold coins? Player: Yes Humphrey: So receive the embrace of Tibia, pilgrim. This is the second of five available blessings. Let me tell you where you will find the third sacred place: ... Southeast of the Ab'Dendriel gates stands an old tree. This tree holds the suntower, where the mystic Edala will provide you with the blessing of the two suns. Crunor bless you on your pilgrimage. Visiting Edala: Player: Hi Edala: Ashari, Player. Player: Mission Edala: By the name of Priyla, daughter of the stars, would you like to receive the fire of the suns for 1000 gold coins? Player: Yes Edala: So kneel down and receive the warmth of sunfire, pilgrim. This is the third of five available blessings. Let me tell you where you will find the fourth sacred place: ... Travel to Kazordoon and find the dwarven temples of earth and fire, tended by the priests Pydar and Kawill. Both are needed to cast the spark of the phoenix on you, first earth, then fire. I mark both locations on your map. Safe pilgrimage! Visiting Kawill: Player: Hi Kawill: Welcome Player! May earth protect you! Player: Mission Kawill: The Spark of the Phoenix is given by me and by the great pyromancer in the nearby fire temple. Do you wish to receive my part of the Spark of the Phoenix? Player: Yes Kawill: So receive the blessing of the life-giving earth, pilgrim. Visiting Pydar: Player: Hi Pydar: Welcome, pilgrim Player! May the flame guide you! Player: Mission Pydar: Blessed pilgrim seeking the spark of the phoenix, would you like to receive my part of the blessing for 1000 gold coins? Player: Yes Pydar: So receive the mark of the flame and be blessed by the phoenix, pilgrim. This is the fourth of five available blessings. Let me tell you where you will find the last sacred place: ... Travel to Edron, and from there use the ship to the island of Cormaya. Ask the ferryman Pemaret for a passage to the island of the hermit Eremo. I place a mark on your map. Safe travels! Visiting Eremo: Player: Hi Eremo: Welcome to my little garden, adventurer Player! Player: Mission Eremo: I can provide you with the wisdom of solitude. Would you like to receive my blessing for 1000 gold? Player:' Yes' Eremo: So receive the wisdom of solitude, pilgrim. This is the last of five available blessings. If you have all of them when bad fate befalls you your losses will be minimal. ... You can complete your pilgrimage at any city guide. I wish you the best of luck and a blessed journey, pilgrim. Visit me again sometime. Visiting Guide Jonathan in Edron: Player'': ''Hi Guide Jonathan: Hello there, Player and welcome to Edron! Would you like some information and a map guide? Player: Mission Guide Jonathan: I'm glad to see you've safely returned from your pilgrimage and have all five blessings intact. That means you are fully protected from item loss now and will suffer from a much lighter death penalty, should you die. ... As reward for your effort, I hand you part of your spent gold back, which can be desperately needed if you've just started your career as an adventurer. ... If you should repeat the pilgrimage on your own, you will have to pay the full blessing price. I hope this journey was valuable and informative for you. Take care on your adventure!